I'll Hold You in My Arms
by Luuna Lovegood
Summary: Hermione is suffering from PTSD and is scared to go to sleep post the events of the Malfoy Manor. Ron promises to hold her and protect her from all her fears. Romione


_Okay so this is post-war and I haven't written a Ron/Hermione story before so here we go. Warnings for signs of PTSD._

* * *

The war was over but that didn't take away the sufferings they had all endured, particularly Hermione Granger who had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange herself. It was the third night in the row when Hermione woke up, sweating and shaking from the nightmares that had befallen her and the Weasleys and Harry were at her side. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly into her hands no matter how much Molly comforted her, it didn't seem to work.

Finally, Ron took over, pulling his girlfriend into his arms and holding her closely as she clung to him, shaking in her arms.

"It's okay, Mom," Ron said softly. "I'll stay the night with her until she can go back to sleep."

"I-I'm sorry for waking everyone," Hermione choked out, voice muffled due to her face being buried in Ron's chest.

"No, it's alright, sweetie," Molly said kindly. "I can understand. Ron, if you need anything, call out to us ok? I'm going to check on George right now before heading back to sleep. Come on everyone." Most of them left but Harry stayed there for a moment.

"I'm sorry you guys, if you had never come with me," Harry said, looking like he felt horribly guilty. Hermione would normally scold him, telling him he was being an idiot but was too shaken to do so right now because she was terrified of being at Bellatrix's mercy again. It made her shiver that whenever she closed her eyes, Bellatrix would be looming over her, using the torture curse and taunting her for being a Mudblood.

"Harry, it was our choice," Ron said, looking at Harry, his eyes locking with his best friend's. "You didn't force us to be friends with you, we chose to. Hermione would say the same if she was herself right now." He smiled weakly. "I'll call you if I need you mate, promise before I call Mom or the others." Mostly because while the others had been told of the incident at Malfoy Manor, he and Harry were the only ones who had actually been there and who knew most of the details. Sure, Dean and Luna knew a bit but not as much but they weren't that close to Hermione anyway.

"Ok," Harry said, reaching down to hug Hermione who pulled him into the hug with her and Ron. "I'm so sorry Mione."

"No, don't be," Hermione mumbled. "Please try and get some sleep. I just want to be with Ron for a bit. I don't want to close my eyes, she'll come back." She was glad Harry and Ron never judged her because the Daily Prophet had said she was losing her mind, well Rita Skeeter had but when yelled at by an angry Harry and Ron, they had refrained from conducting any interviews. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance, before Harry finally nodded, pulling away and leaving the room.

Ron properly pulled Hermione into his arms, stroking her hair softly and murmuring in her ear "I won't let anyone touch you, I promise."

Hermione tried to smile but couldn't and just continued to cry. "What's wrong with me Ron? I fought in a war and now I'm acting like a coward whose scared of sleeping."

Ron gently brushed Hermione's hair out of her face, gently wiping away the tears that were falling. "You are not a coward, Hermione Jean Granger. You are the bravest and kindest person I know. But being brave doesn't mean you won't get scared sometimes. Being kind doesn't mean you don't have the right to break down. Hermione, you stood by Harry even when I walked out despite the fact that it killed you to do it. I came back because I wanted to be with you. I wanted to help Harry like I promised in first year. I didn't run because I was scared for my life. I ran because I thought I was second best…not just for the Wizarding World, I don't care about that but in your eyes. It was stupid but it was my worst fear that you'd end up falling in love with Harry." He kissed her forehead. "You're not scared of sleeping, Hermione. You've been through a lot and the fact that you're still here by our side shows what an amazing and beautiful person you are."

Hermione was silent, listening to Ron's words. She had never heard him talk about what the Horcrux said to him but her eyes were wide when he explained. His worst fear was losing…her? Her eyes watered and she curled even closer to him when he kissed her forehead. "I love Harry like a brother. When you left, it was hard for both of us but we had to go on or there really was no chance of anything…we were in the middle of a war after all but Ron, I'm scared. I'm scared if I close my eyes, she'll have power over me. She'll torture me, she'll tell me I'm nothing but a mudblood who doesn't deserve to live." Her voice began to choke up. "I hear these words every single day… every single day…every single night…I feel like I'm trapped inside myself and there's no way out of this dark place. I'm exhausted not being able to sleep…maybe I should get a Dreamless Draught or something."

Ron listened to her, stroking her hair as he did so. "Hermione…do you trust me?"

"Of course I do…but what does that have to do with…" Hermione choked out, confused with his words as well as annoyed with her tears that would not stop falling.

Ron laid back down and curled Hermione protectively in his arms. "I'm going to hold you for the whole night. When she comes into your nightmares, remember that I have my arms around you and I'll never let her have you. I'll protect you Hermione. I'll hold on and never let go. Sleep." He kissed her softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione watched him for a small moment, a relief filling inside her that she hadn't felt for days and just seeing the passionate look in his eyes, she knew he meant every word.


End file.
